Sibling Rivalry
by NewTwilightEclipse
Summary: Hayzel was always one of the guys,a quidditch star and all around Marauderess.When the tomboy Hayzel turns into full blown beauty,Sirius Black is seeing his friend in a whole new light and falling hard, but another Black is as well. SB/Oc RL/Oc rewritten
1. Prologue

**I was reading over this and I realized how much I really don't like the way I first did this so I'm writing it all again. I hope you all find this one much more enjoyable. I will be updating this more after I'm done editing the chapters I've already written! **

* * *

I remember when I first met them, it was on the train our first year at Hogwarts. At that moment I had no idea that I would be meeting my best friends in the entire world. They were just three seemingly normal boys who were just starting out their adventures in the magical world as I was.

Before that train I lived in a muggle town called Bromley south of London with my mother, father and two brothers. My oldest brother was Edmund, he was seven years older than I was. He was seven years older than I. Usually I hated the fact that he was so much older than me, however it was a safety net knowing that during my first year of school he would be there. Of course Edmund didn't have the same views I did, he wasn't overly excited to have his baby sister following him around. Bronden was my younger brother, was only one at the time I met my best friend. Even then he wanted nothing more than to grab my hair and pull as hard as he could.

Up until I was five years old my family had no idea there was another wizarding family near ours. My mother was a healer at St. Mungos, she worked on the first floor exclusively. Her ward was the Creature-Induced Injuries, she was the Healer-in-charge there of course. Honestly I couldn't count the number of times I had been to St. Mungos. Nothing was ever wrong with me of course but I went just to see my mother and a few of the people who were constant residents.

One night I awoke to screams, before I could even get out of bed Edmund ran into my room holding Bronden. I asked him what was wrong and what was happening but he kept quiet, I now know he had no idea what was going on. Both my mother and father were outside, I could see flashes outside the window, I knew they were spells. I was quite used to the bright flashes of color that came with casting some spells, at least offensive spells.

Later that night my father came back in and told us that mum had to go to work. That had to mean a creature attack. Was that what they were doing outside? I was sure it was that, it had to be. I watched my father go up to his room, he was probably tired.

A few days later my mother came home telling us she invited another wizarding family to our house. My mother was excited to have them other but it was obvious my father didn't hold the same enthusiasm. She told me that the couple had a son my age so she thought it would be a great opportunity for me to have a friend. Later that day we were hurried up stairs to get dressed seeing as Bronden had a wonderful idea to throw paint at Edmund and I.

When they arrived my mother and father greeted them at the door while Edmund held Bronden who was squirming in his arms. I could hear my mom and dad talking to two other adults so I stayed where I was. I didn't want to talk to grown ups that I didn't know, I was shy around some adults. The ends of my hair became very interesting as I waited for my mother to say something to me.

A little boy with sandy brown hair and slightly tan skin walked into the living room. His eyebrows were pulled together as he kept his eyes on the ground and had scratches on his face along with a bandage around his arm but other than that he didn't look bad. I darted to him and let a large smile came to my face, I was not shy around other children.

"Hi I'm Hayzle Williams, what's your name?" I asked loudly holding my hand out to him.

The boy looked at me with wide eyes. He seemed to be confused as to why I was talking to him. He let a slight smile come to his lips and nodded shaking my hand. "I'm Remus Lupin."

That day gave me the best friend I could have ever hoped for. Remus loved books and so did I, we could spend hours talking about books. He didn't seem to be into Quidditch like I was but he tolerated me talking about it. For some reason when two years before we started Hogwarts a new Headmaster took over. Remus's family became so happy and after that he couldn't stop talking about the day he was allowed to attend Hogwarts.

Sooner than I expected Remus and I got our letters to Hogwarts. For the first time I got to go with my brother to Diagon Alley. My father kept a tradition that you didn't go to Diagon Alley until you got into Hogwarts. Bronden was left at home with my grandma while we went shopping. It was amazing, we went everywhere, gringots, flourish and blots, the sweet shop, literally we went everywhere.

The last place we went was Olivanders. My parents let Remus and I go alone so it would be an experience. When we walked in a man who looked… crazy, talked to us. He asked for our wand arms, mine was my left hand seeing as I was left handed and Remus had his right. Lucky Remus got his wand on the second try Dragon and oak 13 ½ inches. My wand took me at least ten tries before I found mine, Veela hair and willow 12 1/3 inches. Apparently my wand was the last Veela hair in the shop, he wasn't a fan of it so he was more than happy to give it to me.

The next day we boarded the train, there were so many people all over. When we got onto the train Edmund walked away from Remus and I to find his own friends. We walked to the very back of the train and sat in the last compartment. Soon however we were joined by a boy by the name of Peter Pettigrew. He had blond hair and beady eyes that fit his chubby face. He was the epitome of cute little butterball.

After him we were joined by two other boys one named James Potter. His black hair laid out messily around his face and his hazel eyes were covered by round glasses. He was cute but not as cute as the next boy to enter behind him. His name was Sirius Black. He had shaggy black hair with deep grey eyes. Both of them were very tall of only being 11.

When the train stopped we were met by a giant of a man named Hagrid. He looked intimidating but of course James and Sirius were the first to talk to him. He led us to these small boats, where you had to sit four to a boat. Sirius and James took one boat with Peter and dragged Remus away from me.

A girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyes invited me to sit with her. She led me to a boat with two people in it already. The girl I now knew to be Lily Evans introduced me to Severus Snape, a greasy looking boy with black hair and black eyes. I didn't like him at all. The other person in the boat was named Marlene McKinnon. She had long blond hair and light brown eyes, she seemed more than happy to have someone else besides Severus sit with her.

The boat ride there was slow especially with Severus talking. I learned that the more he talked the more I didn't like him. There was just something that made me want to hex him. Lily was a muggle born girl who had a really good heart. She was kind to almost everything. Marlene was a pure blood, from a very powerful family. She was smart and I mean really smart, but also nice. Me I was a pure blood, my father was a pure blood Scotsman and my mother had family that related back to the founders of Beoxbatons the French wizarding school.

I knew some about the others, Remus of course was a pure blood. Sirius Black was obviously a member of the royal pure blood family Black. They were a muggle hating family, but it wasn't hard to tell that he was different. James was a Potter, another ancient family but they weren't as popular. Peter was… well I didn't really know, he was shy around all of us.

When the boat landed we all slowly got out. I walked over to Remus, we walked with the other guys and we were talking about Snape. They all thought the same thing I did about him. Sirius was the most entertaining, he decided it would me a good idea to throw things at Snape over the other kids head.

When we walked into the great stone hall ways I was amazed. The pictures on the wall all greeted us as we walked down the halls. It didn't take us long to get to a big door. A woman stood in front of the door smiling at us. She was tall and seemed like she deserved respect. I didn't really listen to her but I did pick up the fact that we were going to be sorted in the next room, which was called the great hall.

When the great stone doors opened I looked up. The ceiling was gone and replaced with the night sky and candles floating over head. There were four great tables in the room all full of students. In the front of the room was another long table. The adults which I assumed to be the teachers were all sitting there. McGonagall told us we would be sorted by a hat, it started a song then we were sorted.

Black, Sirius;_ "Oh the most noble and ancient house of Black! How clear it is where you should go! But your not the same, you want to prove yourself, you want their acceptance but I can't put you where you don't belong! The only place fitting of a mind and heart like yours can only be one place. You may not like it right away but we both know that you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"  
_

Evans, Lily; _"Well, well, well, smart, brave and kind. My dear girl you have all the makings of a true GRYFFINDOR!" _

Lupin, Remus; _"Oh what a bright mind you have! I think you might be best in Ravenclaw, but wait. Oh no, Ravenclaw is not for you. I see what's hidden deep. How brave you are for coming here! GRYFFINDOR!"_

Pettigrew, Peter; _"Hum, well this is difficult, where do you belong? Hufflepuff might be a good place for you, but no, not quite you crave greatness you crave... GRYFINDOR!" _

Potter, James; _"Bravery and courage makes a you true. If there was ever a person from this house it's you! GRYFFINDOR!"_

Snape, Severus; _"Well you are quite witty and you want to follow the girl... but no that house isn't for you... I say SLYTHERIN!" _

Williams, Hayzle; _"Hum you are a difficult case... Slytherin would match your ambitions you would be a great witch in Slytherin. But no not quite... you are to bold to daring to stubborn for the house of Salazar... best be a GRYFFINDOR!"_

That day made my best friends Gryffindors, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans, Mary MacDonald, Alice Prewitt, and Marlene McKinnon. _  
_


	2. AN! Please read!

I will be rewriting this story because I went back and read it and I don't like it. I'm only editing it so far but after I'm done editing the chapters I had written then I will be posting a lot more often. A lot of things will be the same but it will just have better spelling and writing. If you thought this was a chapter I'm so sorry! I do hope you all feel like my story better and once I have the next chapter finished I will delete this and replace it with the new chapter!

So yeah if you have read this story go read the prologue again and I assure you it will be much better! And the next fixed chapter will be out within the week!


End file.
